Heat exchangers are well known. Typically, a heat exchanger has a core, which may be a tube fin type core, and an insert on each side of the core. Conventionally, the insert to header plate connection is achieved by a multi stage process. Such steps in the assembly process add time to the production cycle and often require specialist tools for example where crimping of a flange is required. Further, such connections are often prone to errors and manufacturing concessions occur. Two such connections are described in JP2004125333 and DE3937463 (A1).
[PTL 1]
JP 2004-125333 A
[PTL 2]
DE 3937463 A1